As for prior art multi-core connectors which are used in various electronic devices, such as electronic measuring devices, a female connector and a male connector are encased in separate cases and then connected together. Each casing is designed to conceal the section where the contact terminals and wires are connected, and to provide a strain relief to secure the wires so that the connections between the terminals and the wires will not come loose when outside force is applied.
For example, in a known design, the casing is constructed of two separate parts. A connector is placed in a connector securing frame of the bottom part of the casing, and a metal strain relief clip for the cord is placed in a clip securing frame of the bottom part. Then, the top part of the casing is placed on top of the bottom part of the casing and secured by means of screws. The top part of the casing has a mating connector securing frame and a mating clip securing frame for the metal strain relief clip, so that when the top and the bottom parts are put together they will form two separate encasements, one for the connector and one from the clip. However, a casing of such construction as that described above requires two metal molds in order to make it, and production is troublesome, thus resulting in high cost. Assembly with the connector inside also requires more work than with the present invention. In addition, management of parts is troublesome because of the many pieces. Moreover, male and female connectors may require separate designs for the casing.